ANBU Love
by GravityFail
Summary: Due to the sick minds of 4 Anbu Naru was violated and beaten. Found by one Uchiha Itachi he takes her under his wing at the age of 4. Becoming known to the ninja as the Black Rose the infamous Uhicha Itachi's Prodigy. Becoming ANBU surpassing her sensei
1. Prologue

****

Title - Anbu love

Naruto fic - multi chapter

Pairings - Naru? Naruto is a girl in this one.

Plot - Due to the sick minds of 4 ANBU, Naru was violated and beaten. Found by one Uchica Itachi, he takes her under his wing at the age of 4. Becoming known to the world of the ninja as the Black Rose, the infamous prodigy of Uchiha Itachi. Becoming an ANBU and surpassing her sensei's record but after his betrayal Sarutobi decides to send her back at the rank of that of the academy student hoping that this would open her up more.

Prologue

Looking at the Academy in front of her where the chuunin would teach the next generations of ninja's in Konoha. A young girl watching children enter the academy sneered at the sight. At the age of eight usually these '_children'_ would enter the academy for a couple of years hopeful to become the next generation of Shinobi.

Next to the girl's side was none other then the Sandaime, the Hokage of Konoha, the most powerful ninja in this village and also her superior in rank. "This is the Academyand hopefully you'll make new friends here Naru-chan."

"I still don't understand your reasoning Hokage-sama. You yourself have stated that I am one of the most powerful ninja's of Konoha, yet I'm being demoted to that of an Academy student, may I ask why?" she asked in in low tone while glaring at the building in front of her.

"Naru-chan, while it's true that you area powerful shinobi you are still a child and you need to open up. To have friends and the life of normal child not that of trained ANBU-level shinobi."

"I could never have had a normal life. Even if I hadn't had any training at a young age the villagers already see me as a demon. My chance at a normal life was taking away form me when my father decide to sacrifice both of us for the sake of your village."

Sarutobi sighed sadly at the situation. She had been this way ever since Itachi had run away after the Uchiha massacre leaving his pupil behind. At first he thought it was natural for her to grow distant after her sensei's betrayal but hoped that later on the Naru he knew would come back. Three years have and there hasn't once been a sign of the bright child she once was.

Naru was such a bright child and not even joining the ANBU changed that dominating trait. After the betrayal of her sensei the Naru he once knew became distant and cold towards everyone. Not a sign of that once overflowing golden energy ball. Instead a cold apathetic personalty took it's place. Her division that was once split had come to him and ask for help in hopes of returning Naru to her once cheerful personalty.

At first the ANBU were frustrated to have the _'demon'_ as their commander, and even more a seven year old child. They all thought that she had no business being in the ANBU. She was a child that have never experienced the horrors of being an ANBU any yet they are told to believe that this child could think at their level? The atrocity!

The child acted any other child would act at that age. She did not act like that of an ANBU elite. The way she acted made many doubt her worth and yet all complains were silenced at the battlefield. Soon all thier doubts were gone as they saw the child do a complete 180 on her attitude. In the battle field she fought like one of their rank. She calculated the situation and gave a full out plan leading them to victory. Both Itachi's and Naru division were known as the best of the best. Especially Uchiha Itachi's division. His codename was Weasel and he was also known as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Next was, Naru she was known as the _'Kitsune'. _The prodigy of Uchiha Itachi who's codename was the _'Black Rose.'_ Though her name in the bingo books remained unknown.

Usually different divisions don't work together but for both Itachi and Naru they did. Both division were amazed by their captains teamwork. Though one was 13 and the other was 8 but in this situation age didn't really matter. Then the Uchiha massacre took place and before them their commander grew distant and would give them harder training. She no longer smiled, she became like how she was in the battlefield. All of them were surprised by the Hokage decision to demote their captain but after thinking it over carefully they hoped that this could bring their captain back. After the massacre they all continued on to hope that the commader they grew fond of would return but at last no avail.

"Naru come on let's go you should be starting right now." Naru sighed, if this is what he wanted for her then she shall accept it. If it made Sarutobi-jiji happy then she'll attend.

"Ok" Sarutobi smiled she at least was talking more and accepted without complaining at all. They entered the academy to see children running around and a lot of noise which one of the things she was not fond of.

__

'Kyuubi am I going to survive this without being mentally scared?'

****

"I don't know kit."

Sarutobi coughed a bit and gain the chuunin's attention.

"Hokage-sama pleasure to see you again." said a chuunin that had brown hair in a ponytail. His most notable feature was the scar that went across his face.

"I came here to enroll a new student."

Following the Hokage's gaze he saw a small girl with whiskers markings in her cheeks he thought _'the demon child'. _He looked back at the Hokage. _'Wasn't she already an ANBU?' _He was one of the chuunin who knew the identity of the _'Kitsune'_ almost all the villager were oblivious to the new prodigy. Actually only the jounin and upper rankings knew about the child and he only knew by accident. The Hokage motioned for her to sit down and she went ahead. "I'm trusting you Iruka to be her teacher like every other student here please don't think of her as the demon child or Itachi's prodigy, I demoted her in hopes for her to have a normal childhood with friends." with that he left leaving an eye-wide teacher.

"Naru please come here and introduce yourself, like tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams you know."

Naru came up and looked at the class with emotionless eyes gathering the attention of the entire class and also succeeding in getting the younger Uchiha's attention.

"My name is Uzumaki Naru my likes, and dislikes you don't need to know. I have many hobbies. And I have a dream and it's to have a dream." Iuka, Mizuki both sweat dropped along with a few students. Naru taking it as a cue returned to her seat.

"Alright class the as you all know the -" and so on he lectured them about the bushin and henge. Naru looked beside her a boy with a high collar shirt and black sunglasses with a lot of bugs on his hand.

The said boy looked at her looking at his hand. He sighed _'Another one she'll probably run away.' _he looked at her again and saw her still their.

"Hi, I am Naru and you are?" she asked extending her hand._ 'Aburamo Shino the Aburamo clan heir. If the data is correct then he will become a powerful shinobi one day.'_

The boy examined her and a few seconds later "Aburamo Shino" he said and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Shino-san. You're clan is the one that has a pact with bugs correct?" she asked while Shino nodded

"Interesting, I find you're clans ability with bugs fascinating." Shino eyes widened not that anyone would have been able to tell. He was really surprised that girl actually spoken to him after all many girls had run away when they found about the bugs living inside of him and they tended to avoid him like the plague.

Soon the lunch bell rang and they were dismissed.

Naru was the last one out and she examined the students that were there. When she saw Shino she made her way over there.

"Shino-san may I sit here with you?" she asked as Shino nodded. This day kept going in a great pace. He had found someone who accepted him and his bugs. Usually people tended to stay away from his clan due to having bugs inside them they tended to freak many people out. The only one that actually wanted to be his friend in the academy was Kiba.

Hearing yelling they turned their attention toward the source to see both a pink haired girl and a blond fighting over the boy. Her attention was on the boy

Her mind drifted for a few seconds before snapping out.

"Shino-kun do you know the names of those two over there?" she asked while she pointed towards the two girls. One had blonde hair while the other had pink hair.

"The pink one's name is Haruno Sakura and the blonde Yamanka Ino."

"Are they always like this?"

He nodded she glared. Shino looked at her in curiosity _'Was she getting a crush on the Uchiha_?' he sighed

"Its girls like that that give us female ninja's a bad name." Shino was surprised, it now seemed like a common thing with her.

The next day she met Kiba and they became 'friends', along with Shikamaru and Chouji. She seemed really cool to rest of the guys. She was distant but fun to hang around with. When Shikamaru went to watch the clouds she joined him saying that watching the clouds was relaxing. That's when Shikamaru decide he liked her. She was not as troublesome as the other females.

With Chouji they usually ate together. He started bringing Naru her own bag of chips after she defended him when the other kids picked on him.

Threw a bit of killer intent and they never bothered him since then.

She hanged a lot with Kiba and Akamaru. She understood the relationship between an Inuzaka and their companies. That was good enough for him to accept her as a friend.

For Shino she accepted him and that was enough for him.

A year went on and Naru herself felt a bit happier with having new friends.

She suddenly halted and looked towards the southern direction and found nothing near by but she decided to let it go.

Meanwhile

"How is captain?" asked the owl-masked ANBU.

"Hokage-sama was right. Having her with kids her age was the correct decision. Captain is smiling a bit more." replied the rabbit-masked ANBU.

"That's great! Let's tell the others."

Today was the genin exam though she already knew what the real exam was. She just hope she be paired with one of her comrades.

The rookie of the year was Uchiha Sasuke and Naru could care less, heck she got the title at age 4. Now she decided to just do normal.

"Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke" at this the female populace paid attention "Haruno Sakura" the girl cheered at being in the same team as her Sasuke-kun's. "Uzumaki Naru." Naru resisted the urge to bang her head. It was bad enough she didn't get any of her friends on her team but she got a freaking fan girl and the brooding boy.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, and Aburama Shino." Both Kiba and Shino head dropped that didn't have Naru on their team at least they didn't get a fan girl.

"Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Yamanka Ino, and Akamachi Chouji." Shikamaru went to sleep muttering a troublesome underneath his breath. He was hoping to have Naru in his team. In his opinion Naru was stronger then anyone in the whole academy. Well at least he got Chouji but Ino was another thing.

Naru looked over Chouji and Shika mouthing of 'Sorry'

Chouji and Shika smirked and both mouthed off 'Good Luck.'

Soon the sensei's came and then the only team left was Team 7.

Naru looked over at them. She saw Sakura asking Sasuke on a date and him rejecting her.

__

'If I ever put my life on there hand i-'

****

"We would be both dead kit, the girl is obsessed with the avenger and the avenger is obsessed with avenging"

She sensed their sensei coming after 3 hours of waiting she already knew who he was.

As soon as he opened the door a kunai invented itself on the wall missing his best friend by a millimeter.

He gulped.

He looked toward them "My first opinion of you is that you scare me and confuse me." he paused "Lets meet up at the roof. " with that he puffed out and Naru in a pillar of flame went to the roof in the process of surprising her teammates. Both reached the roof to the sight of Naru glaring at the man and the man rubbing the back of his head. Seeing both of his students here already he decided to start.

"Alright now lets introduce ourselves." said Kakashi.

"What do you mean sensei?" said a young pink haired girl.

"I mean what are your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, you know that sort of stuff." explained the silver haired Jounin.

"Well why don't you go first, to show us how it's done." Said the girl with pink hair

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes, dreams for the future hmm…I don't really know, and as for my hobbies well I have lots of hobbies."

All three of them sweat dropped all he had told them was his name.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she said. "As for my likes" looks and blushes at Sasuke "my dream for the future is" looks and blushes at Sasuke "as for my hobbies" once again she looks and blushes at Sasuke "And I dislike Ino-pig and Naru."

Naru looks over at her wondering what she did.

While Kakashi sighed he got one fan girl but at least he got Naru. She takes her work as a shinobi serous and she was probably stronger then him. Actually this is the fourth time he met her. Looking at her now he mentally sighed where had that cute little ray of sunshine he knew?

"Okay you next." said Kakashi pointing at a raven-haired boy.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke there isn't much I like and there is a lot I don't like and what I have is not a dream but an ambition to kill a certain man and restore my clan." said the boy known as Sasuke. Everyone stared at him but quickly turned their attention when Kakashi said "Next".

"My name is Uzumaki Naru. My likes and dislikes are too troublesome too mention, I have many hobbies and I have a dream to have a dream."

Kakashi sweat dropped along with the other genin-hopeful.

"Well that does about it for today I guess, meet me tomorrow at training grounds 12 for your final test" said Kakashi.

"Test?" said both of the genins of the group in unison.

"The test to see whether or not you become Genin." said Kakashi.

"But didn't we already pass the Genin test?" said Sakura.

"That was just the test to see if you possessed the qualities to become Genin." said the Jounin. In reality out of all the students that graduated only three teams will pass the actual test. Oh and before I go don't eat anything for a while or you'll throw-up tomorrow at the exercise." And with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

All of them left.

A/N

My friend saw this story and told me to post it.

Anyway if you like it then pleases review.

Ja ne!


	2. The prick, the puppy and the one eyed

**Title - ANBU Love **

**Naruto fic - multi chapter**

**Pairings - Naru? Naruto is a girl in this one.**

**Plot - Due to the sick minds of 4 Anbu Naru was violated and beaten. Found by one Uchiha Itachi he takes her under his wing at the age of 4. Becoming known to the ninja as the Black Rose the infamous Uchiha Itachi's Prodigy. Becoming ANBU surpassing her sensei record but after his betrayal Sarutobi decides to send her back at the rank of that of the academy student hoping this would open her up more.**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"Kyuubi talking, jutsu names."

_'Kyuubi thinking'_

Chapter 1 - The prick, the puppy, and the one eyed.

Both Sakura and Sasuke sat in the training grounds waiting for both their sensei and Naru to come. Sasuke arrived around 6 am while Sakura arrived around 15 minutes to seven.

Different times because their stupid scarecrow sensei forgot to mention what time they should meet up.

3 hrs later…

Kakashi in all his masked glory appeared in a swirl of leaves with one of his lame excuses "Sorry I'm late. I got lost in the road of life." Sakura screamed "YOU'RE LATE AND YOU'RE A BAD LIAR!!!"

"Only an idiot gets lost on a one lane road." in a poof Naru appeared and continued to speak to the duckass hair shinobi with his loyal puppy.

"And technically Hatake-san didn't even assign a time to meet up with us. So he's not late and neither am I. Let's just say you two were just fashionably early." Naru eyes curved into a 'U' as Sakura and the little Uchiha glared at her.

"Anyway you three sit down. As for your exam you three just have to get these 2 little bells from Me." he showed them two gold bells.

"But sensei there is only two bells." Sakura pointed out.

"Great she can count to two." Naru said sarcastically as Sakura glared at her while Sasuke smirked.

That's when Karachi eyes curved ignoring the three children in front of him "Yes I know so that means only two of you would pass and the other will be send to the Academy. The one that loses will be tied in the stump over there while you watch me eat my lunch."

Sakura and Sasuke both thought while Naru just grinned at her teammates rumbling stomachs. It was so much fun to watch the prick and his loyal puppy suffer.

'Anyway I ate breakfast. As the saying goes only a fool eats before a battle, but only the walking dead go into battle without eating.'

"Now its 9 so you have to 12 to try to get these little bells from me." With that he set the timer and the three disappeared.

Kakashi looked around

He sighed mentally and he reached to his pouch and took out a...

Immediately all the genins attention was on Kakashi who was reaching towards his pouch.

Sakura and Sasuke tensed thinking it might be some sort of weapon while Naru looked board.

He took out a little orange book. Both students face faulted they expected more form a jounin.

He started reading it while Naru stared at the book in his hands.

'Wasn't that the same book that Itachi wanted to kill Kakashi for?'

Flashback

"Itachi-sensei who is that?" asked a very innocent Naru pointing out a giggling man with the Konoha hitai-e over one of his eye and grey hair sticking out reading a little orange book.

"That Naru is Hatake Kakashi a prodigy like you and I. He graduated to genin at age 5, chuunin age 6, jounin age 13 and Anbu age 15 he is also known as Sharigan Kakashi a master of over 1000 jutsus, he is also a student of your father." at this only little Naru looked at the man with more interest 'he must be really strong being daddy's student.' she thought as she let go of Itachi's hand and went toward Kakashi.

As she came closer she noticed his giggling increased as he read that book.

Coming up next to him, though being short she only ended up at Kakashi's waste line.

She tucked his pants "Hey mister what are you reading?" she asked the man as he looked down to see a little girl. Curiosity showing in her eyes, after all this man was her father's student so maybe he can be friends with her too.

"You wanna see?" he asked while his visible eye curved into a 'U' like fashion. She nodded eagerly hopping to see what made her daddy's student so happy.

As Naru was about to look at the pictures in the book when Itachi who had been witnessing this whole ordeal appeared and took the book and threw at the floor and did a Katon jutsu.

Well you can imagine what happen to the book. He looked over at Hatake "If I ever see you with that book around my student again I'll kill you."

With that Itachi lifted Naru over his shoulder and started walking away from crying man who had just witness the brutal murder of his beloved book. With Naru waving while saying "Bye!" over Itachi's shoulder.

Naru examined the man after say bye. He was crying, why was he crying? And why did Itachi sensei burn his book?

Being the innocent 5 yr old that she is, she asked "Itachi-sensei why was Hatake-san crying over his book and why did you burn it before I could see it?" she asked her sensei though she couldn't see a small light blush crept through his pale skin. "Naru that book is not appropriate for a little girl to be reading."

"Why?"

"...Its has adult themes that your not old to comprehend."

"Uuuu.. What does it have?"

"..."

"Have you read it before sensei?"

"..."

"You did didn't you?"

"No."

"Then how do you know what that book has?"

"It says back in of the book the age suitable for reading."

"Is it a bad book?"

"Yes it be best you never and I repeat never try to read that book at all."

"Then why does Hatake-san read it?"

"Cause he's probably deprived of his needs." he mumbled over his breath.

"What are his needs?"

"……….!……"

"Do you have them too?"

"..."

"Did daddy read those books too?"

"I don't know."

"Does Sarutobi-jiji read them too?"

"You should pay more respect to the Hokage."

"Do all the guys read those books too? Does you're dad read them?, Do older women read them too? What exactly do you mean by adult theme? Does it have bad words? Who wrote those books?"

"Naru" he voice was a bit shaky though you have to be an obsessed Itachi stalker fan to actually be able to hear the difference.

He seriously needed to think a way out. Heck half of those questions she was asking him, he has no answer to.

'Think, Think, I need a distraction, curse you Kakashi.'

Somewhere else…

A man walking through the streets sneezed.

Looking down form his books he saw little children. Lifting his head he saw a hoard of angry woman. One word came to his mind at this point.

'RUN!'

Back to the lovable Itachi…

"Sensei you haven't answered my questions yet."

Looking around he needed a way to distract her, he found a restaurant Ichiraku. "Naru let's eat."

Hearing food she deiced to put her curiosity on hold. 'Ramen? What is that? Is it good? Well if Itachi-sensei likes it then I'll give it a try.'

"Miso" the young girl looked at Naru waiting for an order "Pork"

Soon both of them began eating, Itachi noticing she was eating, he hoped that she had forgotten about her questions.

He really had no idea what to tell a 5 yr old child that Kakashi is also known as a pervert.

Consumed in his thoughts he didn't even notice how

1 bowl became 5

Then 5 became 10

Then 10 became 18

18 became 27

Soon Naru finished. Safe it is to say this started her addiction towards Ramen.

5 S-ranks mission pay gone with one meal.

Don't get me wrong if Itachi wasn't an Uchiha he would have dropped on his knees and cry over his money. But the Uchiha pried would never and I repeat never let that happen.

Itachi looked at the time.

"Time to leave Naru" e.

"But Itachi-sensei you never answered my question. Why does Hatake-san read those books?"

Itachi wanted to break down but his pried would never allow this. He quickly left her home and before she could open her mouth "Tomorrow."

T

he next day

It was really boring in the Hokage's office. Chibi-Sandaime wanted to take a blow torch and light the evil paperwork on fire. Soon a knock n the door interrupts his thoughts.

"Come in."

In came Naru, he smiled. His cute lil self proclaimed adopted granddaughter was saving his day. No more evil paperwork.

"Yes Naru?"

"Itachi-sensei said you could answer my questions."

"If he said I could then go ahead and ask."

Naru beamed finally answer will be given. "Yesterday I and sensei saw Hatake-san reading a strange book. I asked Sensei but all he told me was that he probably read the book because he doesn't get any. What does get any mean? Why does Hatake-san read those books when sensei said it was a bad book? Why does he blush and giggle when he reads them? Do you read them too?"

While Nauru continued asking Sarutobi began sweating, what the hell was he supposed to tell a 5 yr old?

Inner Sarutobi

End of flashback

Naru sighed. 

To pass we need teamwork but she was doomed from the start. In her time at the academy she learned that the sole 'survivor' of the Uchiha clan was an avenger, a fool, a prick (she got this form Kiba) arrogant (Shino), didn't bother with others (Chouji), and a very troublesome person (Do I really need to write who said this?)

'And Haruno Sakura is loyal follower. She would probably say that her 'Sasuke-kun' who do it by herself. She was stuck none of her teammates would probably admit to needing help.'

Well the only thing left to do.

She moved her hand towards her pocket

She took out.…

A box of pocky.

She sat in the tree trunk munching on some pocky getting ready to see the show.

And just in time too.

"I'm not like the others." Sasuke said as he flipped over and touched one of the bells. Soon he was sent to the tree by the jounin who didn't even drop a sweat.

And Kakashi disappeared.

"Where up, right, left?"

"How about underneath." the so called genius looked down and...

"**Inner Deception Jutsu!" **this is entertaining.

And the Uchiha sank into the ground. Leaving nothing but his head with his duckass hair out.

'_Who next?' _Thinking over who his next victim was, he soon grinned. A scary one, to be exact

he thought. Oh yes he was having fun and loads of it too.

Sakura was hidden near the bushes, searching for Sasuke. "Sa...sa...ku...ra..." She turned around to see a half-dead shinobi, which also happened to be Sasuke.

"AHHhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" she fainted.

Kakashi sweat dropped. Now the only one left would be Naru. Now this was going to be difficult. She was near his level when she was 8 and now she probably surpassed him. He sighed, he wouldn't be able to read Icha Icha, and he was at the good part too.

Form the tree Naru chuckled at her teammates; they sure knew how to entertain someone. Reaching inside her box she found nothing in it.

Sigh, she had no more pocky. '

She jumped down, and landed without making a noise. Quick with stealth she found her prey. It seems her prey was indeed looking for her. She started placing a trap near by. Soon Kakashi stepped in the trap _'what the?' _he thought as he dodge the trap to only have kunai being thrown. Quickly dodging he stepped on the ground were another trap laid.

Though the trap was kind of original it was heavily concealed. He quickly stepped on the tree to only have it trigger another trap.

Forming the write seals she held the last seal waiting silently for her prey to appear, her traps made sure to lead him this way. Soon she spotted gray hair, she said in a low voice

!" and soon an enormous ball of flame in a shape of a dragon came from her mouth. She smirked Itachi wasn't the only person who thought her. Will

Kakashi was distracted she threw some kunai towards Kakashi while Kakashi was busy she used a kage bushin and inner deception to grab the little orange book and quickly escaped.

She opened the book and read the first page, she continued reading thinking it was normal that is until she reached page 4.

"A one eye scarecrow open pervert."

She made a quick mental note, which was to look for a head.

A few minutes later she looked at her watch, 1 hr left.

She soon found Sasuke. She leaned down and started to dig him out. "I don't need you help."

"Well unless you can get your big head out of their under an hour then I'll say you could do it yourself or at least try to use Iruka-sensei's lesson about Underneath the Underneath to try figure out the purpose of this exam." Naru looked at the Uchiha "Thought about it yet girly boy?"

"I'm not girly. And I can get the bells myself. I don't need your help dead-last." he said though he body stuck to ground and head popping out probably wouldn't convince anybody.

Sighed this was going to take long. "Uchiha how many teams did Hatake-san said would pass?"

"3"

"Good now how many people are on each team?"

"3"

"Good now that we got that concept down, every genin team has three genins, now think about Hatake-san's test. He said we have to get both bells never how we have to get them. Also every genin teams that have passed are made up of three cells or have you ever heard of a genin team with only two genin. So 27 graduates only nine pass, 66.66 percent actually pass. Well you do the math."

Realization hit Sasuke as he saw Naru's smirking face.

"Anyway I don't feel like digging you out and we till like 40 minutes left and also we have to find Haruno." With that she punched the ground. The ground underneath her knuckles caused a small crater towards Sasuke that loosened enough for him to get out. "Now Uchiha let's find your stalker."

Sasuke notice that while they were walking Naru's step where silent. Looking back at her she looked at him with a curios glance and he well ".."

Both looked around and when they found her she was sleeping. "Wow all here I thought she couldn't fall lower." She poked Sakura with a stick. "Wake up." nothing.. "Sasuke's watching you drool." Soon she woke up and started to whip her mouth. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

Soon her thoughts went back form earlier and she latched on Sasuke "You're alive Sasuke-kun!"

"Get off." she quickly got off and looked at Naru "What are you doing with Sasuke-kun Naru-baka!"

"Uchiha handle you're puppy."

"Im not a dog!" replied an angry Sakura. "Sakura shut up. We need a plan."

"Technically I already have the bait." She said pulling out a very familiar orange book.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at the book with curiosity.

10 minutes Later ...

To say Kakashi was pissed was an understatement. Kakashi was furious that little whatever she was had stolen his _'precious'_ and now he couldn't find her. Naru let a bit of her chakra out.

He saw his 'precious' under a tree and happily ran to her. This only triggered another trap. Sasuke form the tree bark threw some kunai while Kakashi was busy towards where Sakura was and she grabbed the bells. Naru jumped down silently "Tsk..Tskit's really disappointing, to fall for a genin level trap. Age must be catching to you Hatake but then again you're hair is grey." she stopped below the book

"I'll be taking this back."

The bell rang. Kakashi sighed and poofed out.

"You pass." he said then looked at Naru. Sakura cheered, Sasuke smirked and Naru sat emotionless. He mostly passed them because Naru held his precious hostage,

"Give me Icha Icha back." she simply threw the book at him. Sasuke got up and went towards his house "Sasuke-kun would you go out on a date with me?"

"No"

"Okay." She waited for him to leave and then she walked the same direction Sasuke was gone.

She poofed out and appeared at front of Ichiraku.

"Ah Naru it's been a while. What would you like?" spoke Ayame; she was one of the few female friends she had in this village. "Miso"

A few minutes' later team 8 and team 10 came inside. "Yahoo meet the new team 8!"

Kiba said as he punches the air.

"And the new InoShikaCho team!" Both teams cheered. "Naru-chan did you guys pass?" asked Chouji as he sat next to her and Shino sat next to her left. "Hai" Kiba gave a toothy grin while Hinata said "Con-grat-u-uu-u-la-tions Na-ru-kun"

"Thanks Hinata-chan. "

"Kiba come here." She nudges over Shino and now all three were huddled in a group "Both of you have to help Hinata-chan, she seriously lacking confidence." Kiba nodded and Shino "Hai, how was you're team?"

The three broke up "Uchiha as you both pointed out is an arrogant prick. And Haruno is his ever most loyal follower and it so happens our sensei a one eye open pervert. All in all I have one weird team."

Why? Out of all of the students and sensei's, I got a fan girl, an asshole and a pervert.'

"Hey why don't you give him a kick in the nuts to teach him a lesson?"

'No not now kyuu.'

Shikamaru padded Naru on her back "Sounds troublesome."

"Oh it is." beside her Chouji and Kiba couldn't help but nod. "So who your sensei?" she asked Kiba. "Her name is Yuuhi Kurenai." _'So Shino, Kiba, and Hinata have the genjutsu mistress as their sensei. That's good form what I heard from Kurenai's reputation she'll help Hinata, and hopefully get Kiba to talk less, and Shino to talk more." _She saw Kiba talking while eating and Shino made no movement. _'Like I said, hopefully.' _While she was in her thoughts she didn't noticed the glare that Ino sent her.

"So Shika, Cho who do you have?" Chouji looked up from his chips and Shikamaru sighed

"His name is Asuma."

Naru thought as she looked down at her half-eaten bowl, this was her ninth bowl.

"Want to go watch the clouds?"

"Sure." Quickly finishing her last bowl of miso she and Shika headed out.

She never noticed the heated glares that were sent to Shikamaru, and the one glare that

was sent to her.

With Shikamaru and Naru...

Naru and Shika were watching the clouds. Naru sighed no matter the problem when she looked at the clouds she couldn't help staring and then she would forget. The clouds were so free. No ties, nothing, but do what they wanted.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you ever going to tell the others that you were in the ANBU? Actually the ex- captain of the ANBU? "she sighed; she had no idea what brought that up.

And yes Shikamaru was too smart for his own good. A few months after she came he was able to figure it out. She asked him if he was going to tell anybody. His only response was his famous troublesome and gave a small smile.

Like a promise 'not until you're ready.'

A/N

well that's it for now. Oh and if think Itachi is a bit OC think about Naru/Naruto ability to open up a person after spending time with them. No matter girl or boy that's one thing that makes him special.

Just to make it clear I won't be updating in a while, to see why look at my profile, should be before the stats of all my stories.

Ja ne! For now anyway


	3. Undercover mission

Title - ANBU Love 

Naruto fic - multi chapter

Pairings - Naru? Naruto is a girl in this one.

Plot - Due to the sick minds of 4 ANBU Naru was violated and beaten. Found by one Uchiha Itachi he takes her under his wing at the age of 4. Becoming known to the ninja as the Black Rose the infamous Uchiha Itachi's Prodigy. Becoming ANBU surpassing her sensei record but after his betrayal Sarutobi decides to send her back at the rank of that of the academy student hoping this would open her up more.

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"Kyuubi talking, jutsu names and inner Sakura"

"Kyuubi thinking"

Chapter 2 - undercover mission

"Na-"

"No"

"But Na-"

"No"

"All genin mu-

"No"

'Naru-chan you hate to do this. It's ma-"

"I said no and I mean it Hatake-san. I will not do these missions."

"It is a team mission and -"

"Hatake my patience is wearing thin. I will not participate in those D-rank missions, it's degrading."

'Even if I was stripped of my rank I will not lower myself to this!'

"Yeah! My Naru-chan only does high level assassination missions and then some!"

'Right on Kyuubi.' She thought as she watched Sakura and Sasuke continue to pull some more weeds out of the one of the villager's garden.

"Naru, as a team you'll all must polish your team work, and the only way is for you guys to work together. All genin must do a sufficient amount of D-rank missions before being able to qualify for a C-rank mission."

Naru's left eyebrow developed a delicate twitch "Hatake-san if you continue this on I will shove a kunai up your ass along with my trade mark jutsu. Also I will make sure that you would never be able to read those books of yours again pervert."

There is a moment of silence "Point taken, your excused." With that she disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the other two behind. After she left Sakura complained to Kakashi about her leaving. Once she was done Kakashi looked up form his book and "Huh? You say something." Both students groaned and went back to weeds. While a certain pink hair girl cursed out there sensei.

- Back with Naru -

Looking at the clouds was peaceful. You feel as if time has stop. The clouds look so free, that you just forget about everything else that troubles your mind. _'Defiantly been hanging to much with Shikamaru. Next thing I know I'll be saying 'troublesome' all the time.' _

Suddenly Naru got up form her comfortable position "I sense your there, no use hiding."

An ANBU with an owl mask appeared "Just as good as always Captain."

Naru smirked "I'm longer your captain. Your rank is superior to me now."

"No matter the rank you will always be Squad 1 and 2's captain."

A small smile made itself present on Naru's face. "Thank you but what's you're reason for coming here?"

"As always straight to the point"

"Hai"

"Well Captain Hokage-sama requests your presence." Nodding her head both the ANBU and she left.

**- In the Hokage tower -**

"Hokage-sama." in a blaze of fire Naru appeared while the ANBU bowed and exited the room.

"Hello Naru-chan." Looking around she found Iruka there "Hello Iruka-san." he nodded as he continued on with the paperwork.

"What is it you need me for?"

"To the point as always I suspect. Tazuna please come in." An old man with sake on his hand walked in. "Who's the brat?"

"Naru-chan introduces yourself, status and all." Naru caught what the old man hinted and began "My name is Naru, I am also known to the underworld as the Black Rose."

Tazuna gulped right in front of him was the infamous Black Rose. She has killed hundreds of A and S rank class criminals. Rumor was that she hunted down all of them missing nin in hopes of finding her traitorous sensei, all though it's unknown by the merchants who her sensei was. Hope started to come to Tazuna once again. If the Black Rose took the mission then surely he would complete the bridge. "What is the situation Hokage-sama?"

"Tazuna-san here is a bridge builder in Wave country, the condition of wave country is poor due to the fact that Gatou is there"

"I see Hokage-sama. I will accompany Tazuna to wave country, however it be best for my presence not to be known. I would like for Team 7 to take this as C-class mission. It'll be good for my teammates to see the truth of being a ninja after all they are genin. I will later inform copycat of this mission's true purpose." _'More like way later…' _

"That can be done."

"Genin?" Tazuna spoke for the first time.

"Hai, Tazuna-san. Right now I am in a genin team, they do not know my true identity and it's the perfect excuse for them to know the truth of being a ninja. Do not worry Tazuna-san if the jounin fails to protect you I will take over. Now would you like to meet my team?" Naru said as she pointed towards the door and in came team seven.

Tazuna looked at the kids, there was no way he could survive with those two children but thankfully he will be safe after all, 'the' Black rose was also protecting him.

"Naru what are you doing here?" asked Sakura "Getting us a better mission."

"Just like Naru-chan said here is your mission, you must escort and protect Tazuna-san until you reach Wave Country."

"When do we leave?" Tazuna asked

"It's not our choice it's our sensei's."

All of the genin looked at Kakashi, while Kakashi himself was reading his perverted novel. Sensing some killer intent he looked up and sweat dropped "In an hour."

As soon as they left Iruka looked at the Hokage and asked "Are sure they are ready for this Hokage-sama?" He heard the whole conversation but he still couldn't help feeling concern for his students, especially Naru.

"Don't worry Iruka; Naru and Kakashi are with them"

"Speaking of which Iruka it's you're break time."

"Thanks Hokage-sama" After Iruka left Naru jumped in threw the window.

"Sorry Naru, Iruka has lately become overprotective of you."

Nodding she asked "Rank level and objective."

"S-class and you're objective is to infiltrate Gatou base. Gather information about the underground and then destroyed the remains."

"Understood" Naru said as she took the scroll and jumped out the window.

'Why can anyone ever use the door! What's the point of haven one then?'

**- Two hours later -**

"Hatake-san" Kakashi looked behind him to find Naru there.

"Yes?"

"Unless you want me to show you a new meaning to pain I suggest you get to village gates now unless you want your precious book rip apart." Note - a glare was added.

"H-Hai"

"Good"

'She's scary' Kakashi thought as he hugged his 'precious' closer to his chest.

- In front of the gates -

"Where is he?" said an enraged Sakura that seemed calm while Inner Sakura **"How dare he make me and my Sasuke-kun wait!"**

"Yo" greeted Kakashi as he once again ignored Sakura's yelling. "Ok teams were leaving."

As Naru and the rest of Team 7 walked out of the gates she remembered the first time she left on a mission outside the gates.

****

Flashback

'My first real mission.' even though she was happy she was also concerned. This is her first mission and she has had some of the best teacher train her yet a life of shinobi was to be the weapon of your village. In the outside world the only way to survive was to kill your opponent.

"Naru!"

"Huh?" she looked up to meet with the eyes of her sensei.

"Itachi-sensei" she mumbled under her breath.

"Naru are you alright? I have been calling your name for some time now."

"Sorry sensei I was thinking."

They continued to walk until they reached the gates when Itachi suddenly leaned down to Naru's height level. He raised his hand and flicked her forehead "Itachiiiii-seeenseiiii!"

"If you need to talk then I'm here to listen.

Looking at her sensei clam black depths she felt warm and safe. Both were the same emotions that she has always felt around her sensei. Opening her mouth she began "I know this might sound stupid but I was wondering about the life of a shinobi. How can a shinobi kill another human being with such ease? Most we kill?"

Petting her head he looked at his student "Naru there is a saying '_A country's power is a village's power. A village's power is a Shinobi's power.' We as shinobi must learn to kill in order to protect. We are tools of the village. It is in our hands whether our village will remain to see another day. For that we must learn to kill, in order to protect our precious person." _

Letting his words sink in she asked "who is your precious person?"

Standing up he started to walk outside the gates as he turned his head around and gave a slight amused smirk.

Naru smiled as she ran to catch up. 'A tool of the village huh?'

Looking back at Itachi her smiled deepened

'I don't want to be the village's tool. I want to be Itachi-sensei's tool.'

**End of flashback**

_'Some tool.'_ She thought bitterly as they continued there way towards Wave country

_'I couldn't even protect him.' _Her knuckles griped on tight enough to draw blood.

_'__Not even when he needed me the most.' _

A/N

Done

Thanks for reading.


End file.
